


Unnatural Heat

by FrozenPanther



Series: Heated Desires [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Mick Rory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Leonard Snart, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Leonard Snart, Top Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPanther/pseuds/FrozenPanther
Summary: A month has passed since Leonard Snart was hit by an unexpected heat and while he's satisfied with how things turned out, he still wants revenge. After pulling off a job against the CEO of he suppressant company that allowed themselves to be sabotaged, a strange bottle of perfume is found among the stolen items.And it smells really nice to Leonard when sprayed.Unfortunately for him the perfume is a heat inducer. Good thing Mick is around.





	Unnatural Heat

Leonard wrinkled his nose at the dirty dishes that were piled up in the sink, his fingers twitched, a desire to clean them. It was not from any omega desires, but rather it was something beaten into him as a child. He lost count the number of times his father had grabbed him by the arm, twisting it, yanking or shoving him towards the sink, demanding that he clean up. When he was younger the pain would be bad enough at times to make him cry, which would only get him a slap across the face and be told if he didn't stop he would end up like an omega.

Maybe that was one of the many reasons over the past thirty years why he tried denying who he was, constantly on suppressants to make sure he never went into a heat again. He didn't want to be an omega, not that he had a choice in the matter. But then his suppressants failed, and he ended up in a heat with Mick knotting his ass. And he liked it. Liked it a lot.

Many times they mated during the heat, each time just as enjoyable as the first. A month later Leonard could still feel it, the pleasureable warmth that had flowed through his body from the heat and from the love he had felt. When he awoke one morning and realized the heat was over, he was disappointed. No longer did he have an excuse to do the things he did with Mick. His worries however vanished from his head when Mick woke up soon after, rolled Leonard onto his back and proceeded to give him a mindblowing blow job before fucking him down into the mattress. And while their sex life wasn't frantic or desperate the way it was during the heat, it was still definitely enjoyable.

But he still wanted revenge upon the company who did it, the one who had allowed their suppressants to be tampered with and put not just Leonard but other omegas into an unwanted heat. If asked, Leonard would say he wasn't doing it for those other omegas, that there was only one omega he looked out for and that was himself. But Leonard Snart was a liar, and it would just be one more of the many lies he told over the years.

Plus it was the principle of the matter. Leonard couldn't let any slight against him, even one that worked out for his benefit, be forgotten about. 

But that was something for later, at the moment his attention was on the dishes. To do them or not, that was the real question. Doing the dishes was an omega thing, at least when they weren't in the middle of a heat and needed their alpha or another omega or beta to help care for them, and the last thing Leonard wanted to be was a stereotypical omega. There was nothing stereotypical about him. 

But if he didn't do the dishes, they wouldn't get done. If he commanded Mick to do it, Mick would just grunt and refuse. It wasn't an alpha thing, it was a Mick thing who would only put up with that type of demand during a heat, which wouldn't be for another couple of months. A sink full of dirty dishes didn't bother Mick the same way it bothered Leonard. Even when Leonard was in his heat, Mick only did the chores because he knew what he would get out of it, plus it was an alpha's instinct to take care of their omega.

Leonard sighed, as he turned the hot water tap on. It was very tempting to open a window and just start throwing the dishes out it and then go steal some new ones. But that was a good way to gain the attention of some cops which he really didn't want to do when he had blueprints spread out on the kitchen table for the apartment building of the CEO they were going to rob. It was simply a bad business decision.

He yanked opened the cupboard door that was beneath the sink, pulling out an almost full bottle of dish detergent. They only did dishes when necessary, like when they were currently out of anything clean or when Leonard got too disgusted by the sight of a filled sink and his old childhood instinct to clean up kicked in.

"You smell nice."

Leonard held up an index finger, not bothering to look at Mick, instead watching as the sink continued to fill with water and soap suds. "That doesn't work when I'm not in heat."

The smell of a mate was very much a turn on during a heat, outside of a heat on the other hand was completely different. It didn't work that way. Although Leonard wasn't surprise that Mick would try that tatic, he supposed the line did work on some omegas, but not on him.

"Like you better when you're naked," Mick grumbled and Leonard heard the sound of the fridge door opening as Mick likely got himself a beer.

"And you better have clothes on," Leonard replied, still refusing to look at him. Although most of the time he wouldn't mind at all if Mick was indeed naked.

During a heat, clothes were unbearable. Even in public, an omega would physically be unable to wear anything. Alphas went through a similar thing with their ruts, but with an omega's heat they just normally ended up naked anyway since clothes got in the way. Or at least Mick did, but then again Mick always was a bit of a nudist, which normally Leonard didn't mind, but he didn't need a distraction while there were chores that needed to be done.

Therefore the best thing to do at the moment was ignore Mick. An easy enough task since Leonard could hear as the TV was turned on, the crowd of some sports team cheering loudly. It was just another thing Leonard had to block out as he turned off the water and picked up the first plate to be washed. It was annoying and he really was close to just going back to the plan of throwing them out the window and starting over.

But he really didn't want to do that. Maybe some other time when he wasn't in the middle of planning for a job.

He busied himself with the chore, it gave him time to think, namely on what he was going to do about his suppressants. It would be easy to steal more, ones that hadn't been tampered with, but did he really want that? The heat had been fun and with a little planning future heats wouldn't affect his life too much. He just would have to plan heists around it, make sure he wouldn't be going into a heat while on a job.

As he drained the water and dried the last plate, Leonard still hadn't made up his mind, but he was soon distracted by the sound of the door to the apartment being unlocked. A quick glance at Mick confirmed to Leonard that the man was dressed, which was good, because he only knew one person who was bold enough to enter the apartment shared by himself and Mick, Lisa, and he had no desire for her to see Mick naked. He didn't need her scarred for life. 

It was either that or she would kill herself laughing.

Sure enough it was Lisa who strolled into the apartment and kicked the door shut behind her. Sunglasses were covering her eyes and she had a noticeable tan, but it was surprising that she was back from her vacation so soon. It meant something had happened.

"What did you do?" Leonard asked as he crossed his arms and leaned up against the kitchen counter. 

She turned to look at him, a teasing smile on her face. "Don't I at least get a 'hello' first?"

"No." Not when whatever Lisa did on vacation could come back and haunt them.

As she removed her sunglasses she rolled her eyes. "Apparently when you're the prime minister of a country, it's frowned upon to invite a gorgeous, sexy woman back to your hotel room. But at least I got a free First Class flight home and had all my other expenses paid for in exchange for keeping my mouth shut and not causing a scandal."

Of course Lisa would come home as soon as Leonard didn't need her help with the heat. No matter, everything had worked out in the end, and at least they could move forward with his next plan earlier than expected since Lisa was back. 

"Next time save any potential scandals until the end of your vacation." He didn't mind that she was back early, even if he did like his alone time with Mick, but as her big brother he felt necessary to offer life advice.

"Sage advice," she replied, as she eyed the blueprints on the table near Leonard. "Since my vacation got cut short and I got a free trip home I was planning on going elsewhere after a quick 'hello', but it seems like you already have a new plan in place. Anything I'd be interested in?"

"And here I thought you were always interested in making money."

Lisa grinned as she moved closer, reading the information on the blueprints and other information that he had spread out on the table, the grin fading into confusion. "Why are we going after a company that makes suppressants?" She took a closer look. "Isn't this the brand you normally use?"

"Precisely." 

"His suppressants failed and he got hot for my knot," Mick helpfully call from his place on the couch and Leonard felt like strangling him. His sister did not need to know any details about their sex life. There already was a disgusted look on her face and he didn't blame her.

"The suppressants were tampered with at the factory and I went into heat," he explained, as Lisa's disgust was replaced by concern. "I want revenge."

"Are you… okay?" she asked, likely wondering if everything was still normal. He didn't blame her, it was amazing how many myths and inaccurate facts there were about omegas. It didn't help that their father liked spreading those myths and lies.

Leonard crossed his arms in front of himself. "It's fine, it's Mick, it's fine," he found himself repeating.

And it was fine, there was no doubt in his mind about it. Yes, everything had worked out for him, but he was lucky. If he had also gone on vacation, he would have been alone with only strange alphas around, unable to defend himself. He would have wanted it, would have begged for it, and as soon as the heat was over he would have hated himself for it. That was another reason why the company needed to pay for allowing what happened. And since Leonard couldn't exactly join any class action lawsuit against the company, he was getting revenge the only way he knew how. 

She didn't seem convinced. "But you're not different are you?"

He wasn't surprised by the question. The only omegas she knew were himself and ones that their father brought home to fuck. They didn't have great omega role models when they were kids and it wasn't like there were any open omegas running jobs in the criminal world. "I currently have a desire to kick Mick's ass, what does that tell you?"

"What did I do?" Mick complained from where he remained on the couch.

"There is a list." Leaving a sink full of dirty dishes for him to clean, the rude way he broke the situation to Lisa, stealing the majority of the blankets last night, the list went on and on.

Mick grunted as he took a swing of his beer before focusing on the TV in front of him once again, while Leonard turned his attention back to Lisa. "You in?"

She grinned, satisfied that things really were fine. "I'm in."

"Good." He knew Mick was in, Mick was in whether he wanted too or not. He was in because Leonard said he was in, because despite being an omega he was still the boss of Mick. And with Lisa back all he would need was a few more days of planning until things would be ready to go.

* * *

Leonard moved through the hallway, pushing the custodian cart. His disguise was a simple maintenance man, invisible to anyone who passed by since no one cared to know the guy who cleaned up after them or fixed things, not that there were many so late at night, just the odd person going out for a late night of partying. 

In the hallway ahead, walking towards him, was his target with Lisa draped off the man's arm. Currently she was laughing at something the other beta said, distracting him. As they walked by Lisa stealthily dropped the key she had pick pocketed a few minutes earlier into the wastebasket of the cart that Leonard was pushing.

As they moved out of sight, Leonard casually continued making his way down the hall, his face turned away from the video camera that was recording his movement. His glanced at his watch, not making any quick movement in the process. The timing had to be right, there would only be a few seconds after Mick cut the power to the camera before it was turned back on and Leonard needed to be inside the apartment before that happened.

The hallway was empty, it was time. 

He didn't bother glancing at the security camera to confirm if it was off or not. He trusted Mick to get the job done. Instead he quickly grabbed the key from the wastebasket and unlocked the door, quickly shoving the cart inside. As the door closed behind him, he attention turned to the expensive security system. A smirk crossed his face as he went to work on it, taking only a few seconds for him to disarm it. 

With the alarm settled, he surveyed the apartment. It was like shopping but not having to pay for anything. He moved to the cart, getting out the duffel bags that he had hidden away. He wouldn't take too long, even with the perfect crime there was always a chance of getting caught, plus he had things timed with Mick to cut the cameras again when it was ready to leave, but he was definitely going to have his fun while he was there.

* * *

The haul of loot had definitely been good.

Piled on the kitchen table were stacks of money and mounds of jewelry, along with a handful of expensive vases and statues. The three of them were gathered around the table, eyeing it all, and Leonard had already started mentally picking out what he wanted to keep as his part of the share.

"You even nabbed some perfume," Lisa said as she picked up the bottle.

Leonard shrugged, it had been the safe with the stacks of cash and jewelry and he grabbed it along with the other stuff. It was easier to take everything instead of accidentally leaving something valuable behind. "Take it." 

"As long as it doesn't come out of my share."

"It won't." Neither he or Mick had any use for perfume so Lisa might as well take it or else it would just get thrown out. 

"I don't know," she teased, "maybe Mick would like it." 

Playfully she sprayed some of it at Mick who swatted at it as a sweet smell filled the room. "It stinks."

"It does smell pretty nasty," Lisa agreed as she sat the bottle back down on the table. "I wonder why he had it hidden away. Anyway, I don't want it when it smells like that."

Leonard cocked his head, wondering what they were talking about. It smelled nice, although he couldn't quite place the fragrance. It was more how it made him feel, like all good things rolled into one. Picking up the discarded bottle, he sprayed more of it on Mick.

"Hey!"

Leonard ignored the protest as he leaned in, sniffing at Mick's neck. It definitely smelled good, sending warm tingles throughout his body. He wanted a taste, his tongue sliding across Mick's skin. Yeah, that was nice, but he was starting to feel awfully warm. He slipped off his parka, letting it fall to the floor as he moved closer to Mick, his cock already hard, pressing against his jeans, and he just wanted to fucking rub himself against Mick's leg. Mick would be okay with that, Mick was a horndog who was always up for sex.

"Lenny!" Lisa yelled.

Leonard dragged his eyes open, his mind still a daze as he looked at Lisa who had a concerned look on her face. He didn't even realize that she was still there. "What?"

"Something's wrong with you."

"I disagree," Mick replied. 

It was nice that someone was on his side. Because he didn't feel like something wrong, in fact he felt positively great. Well except for the fact it was rapidly becoming uncomfortably warm in the apartment. And the fact that his clothes were starting to itch. There was also the fact that it would feel really nice if Mick would just throw him down on the table and have his way with him, right on top of the loot they had just stolen.

But he needed to get rid of Lisa first. Although even that was quickly becoming not a concern to him. His attention turned back to Mick, he wanted to touch him. Reaching forward Leonard slid a hand under his jacket, letting it slide across Mick's chest, before moving it downward.

"Lenny!" 

He jerked his hand away at Lisa's voice, glaring at her, his voice ice cold as he spoke. "Why are you still here?"

But she still wouldn't leave. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with him," Mick argued. "I'm quite enjoying this."

Good Mick, he was someone that could always be counted on. Leonard hummed with pleasure, Mick was always good to him, like a proper alpha should be. But at the moment, his alpha was not taking care of him. Grabbing Mick's wrist, Leonard placed the hand against his crotch, melting under the touch, enjoying the smile that crossed Mick's face. 

"I see no reason why I can't give the man what he wants."

Yeah, Mick was always so good to him, he was the best alpha that there was.

"I think this is a heat inducer." Lisa's words snapped through Leonard's foggy mind, and he took a, very reluctant, step back from Mick so he could focus on his sister who was holding the bottle of perfume again as she inspected it. "That would certainly explain a lot."

Leonard frowned. "I just had my heat." It had only been a little over a month since then and he wasn't due again for another couple of months, but that meant nothing to a heat inducer. He knew of heat inducers, illegal, sold on the black market to take advantage of unwilling omegas, largely used in sex clubs with kidnapped omegas. "Fuck."

"We'll be getting to that soon," Mick grumbled, amusement in his voice as he looked at Leonard with fire in his eyes. 

"My rules," Leonard reminded him, but even as he said it, his body yearned to be touched by Mick and he really would do anything to get those hands upon him, like a good omega, even if he was anything but a good omega.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied as he snaked an arm around Leonard's waist and pulled him closer once again. A moan escaped him as he felt Mick's mouth upon his neck, nibbling the sensitive skin before biting down harder, before soothing it with a gentle lick.

"I'm going to take that as my cue to leave," Lisa said as she snatched up one of the stacks of money. "And my hotel room for tonight is coming out of your share."

Leonard was very close to protesting, after all Lisa was the one who had sprayed the perfume on Mick in the first place, but it really was getting hard to focus on anything else, all he really wanted was Mick. Barely Leonard was aware as he heard the door slam shut behind Lisa, a silent thanks to her for getting out of there as fast as possible since he didn't know how much longer he could last. 

His eyes fell closed, loving the way Mick's mouth felt upon his skin, the pain mixed with the sweet pleasure of Mick's tongue lapping at where he had been bitten. There would be a bruise later, but at the moment, Leonard didn't care, he just wanted Mick to mark him, let the entire city know who had the honour of being his mate.

Because even though he was an omega, even during a heat, he belonged to no one. Mick on the other hand most definitely belonged to him. It was simply how things went. Words like 'alpha' and 'omega' didn't matter to them when it came to their daily life. He was the boss and Mick had to do whatever he said. And at the moment the thing he wanted most was to be fucked. 

Very reluctantly he pulled away from Mick, a smirk on his face, as he headed towards his bedroom, which in reality was now more their bedroom since they hadn't spent a night apart since the first heat. Some nights it was spent in his room, other nights it was in Mick's room. The only thing that stopped them from officially taking over one room was the fact that Leonard still liked his space... and the ability to kick Mick out if he chose to do it. At the moment however he had no intention on kicking Mick out of anywhere.

Leonard pulled off his sweater and undershirt as he went, dropping them to the floor, leaving his upper body bare. He felt better with the garment off of him, his desire to be naked settling in. Induced heats, at least from what he had heard, had all the symptoms of a normal heat but didn't last nearly as long. By tomorrow he would be back to normal, until then however he was just an omega who needed his alpha.

He could hear Mick behind him, the heavy thuds of his footsteps. He wasn't surprised, the induced heat would effect Mick as well because induced or not, an alpha was not going to be able to resist an omega in heat. 

Leonard sidestepped as he entered his room, watching as Mick hurried through the doorway, completely missing where he was standing. Just liked he planned. But now it was time for the next step, throwing away the plan. Because while his original plan was to simply be fucked, hard and fast, letting Mick have his way with him, he decided instead he wanted to be the one in charge. Fuck himself on Mick's cock. It would get him what he wanted but it would also make him feel powerful.

He shoved Mick's back, pushing him towards the bed. Mick offered no resistance, either from surprise or because he simply didn't care. Probably the latter, but it didn't matter to Leonard, either way they were both going to get what they wanted and Mick never picky for how it happened.

The bed made a noise as Mick heavily plopped down on it. He quickly rolled to his back which was what Leonard wanted, he wanted Mick to watch him, watch everything. He raised one boot to the edge of the bed, undoing the laces before pulling it and his sock off letting both drop to the floor. The process was repeated with his second foot, leaving him barefoot, his toes curling into the carpet as he eyed Mick, whose hands were busy at his own fly, pulling out his dick, stroking it.

It was definitely a nice image. Mick, still fully clothed, working himself over, getting himself ready for his omega. Fuck. Leonard wanted him, needed him right at that moment. His body was warm, the heat coming fuller into effect, the desire to be with Mick being the only thing that truly mattered, everything else was secondary. 

His legs ached, the jeans he still wore feeling like it was smothering them. Leonard's hands fumbled with the button and zipper, finally getting them undone so he could shove the jeans and his underwear down his long legs, leaving him completely bare as he stepped out of them and moved towards the bed, hunger burning inside him.

He climbed onto the bed, straddling Mick, and Leonard swatted away his hands, not allowing Mick to touch himself. Like everything else that Mick owned his cock belonged to him, he was going to be the one who would make sure that Mick was nice and hard, ready to be fucked. 

Starting at the base, Leonard slid his hand around Mick's cock, moving upwards towards the head where he thumbed the tip, pre-come already leaking, leaving him hungry for a taste. And whatever Leonard Snart wanted, he got. He removed his hand from Mick's cock, lifting his thumb to his lips, sucking it, savouring the taste of Mick upon his tongue. Delicious. 

"Fuck." The word rumbled out of Mick's mouth causing Leonard to grin down at him at the sound of his voice. 

Leonard didn't fight as Mick sat up, pulling him into a hard kiss, but at the same time it wasn't what he wanted. Not entirely at least. Without breaking the kiss, Leonard's hands went to Mick's face as he took control, his tongue sliding against Mick's, dominating their movement. Because even as an omega he liked being in control.

His arms slid down Mick's back, shoving down the jacket that he wore. He did have thoughts not to bother with Mick's clothing, just leave it on, no time to remove it. As an alpha Mick didn't have the uncontrollable desire to be naked during a heat the way he did. Ruts were a different story, but that wasn't a bridge they had to cross just yet. And while it would definitely be quicker to keep Mick clothed, he wanted to feel Mick's body, slide his hands along bare skin, sleep against him, two naked bodies pressed together after Mick's knot tied them together for hours.

It was just another way that the plan was changing. Always changing, never settling for one thing, evolution. It was how he stayed at the top of his game. Once upon a time it wasn't necessary. Make a plan and stick to it, things had been simpler then, but then the Flash had arrived on the scene, changing everything. So Leonard had to adapt too.

With Mick's jacket off and tossed aside, Leonard's hands when to the hem of the shirt that Mick wore, breaking the kiss to quickly pull it over Mick's head, where it also ended up somewhere on the floor, out of the way. With the offending material gone, Leonard moved his hands to Mick's neck before pulling him in for another kiss, heated feelings passing between them.

But as good as it felt, the kisses weren't enough. He couldn't wait any longer. His body yearned for Mick, he needed him, he was beyond hot, a fire burned inside him, one that would only keep growing, becoming more painful if he didn't put it out, and there was only one way to do that. 

He pressed into Mick, forcing him to lay back down, feeling as strong hands cupped his ass. He was aware that Mick's lower half was still clothed, he could feel the jeans against his calves, but he didn't care, and Mick didn't seem to mind either. So much for the plan to get Mick entirely naked. Oh well, at the moment he didn't care.

Leonard sat up as he moved himself into position. He could feel the tip of Mick's cock at the entrance of his hole. He knew he should go slow, but he didn't care, his mind was clouded, all he could focus on was Mick and getting that cock inside him. So he moved quickly, sinking onto it it, letting the dick bury inside him. 

And it felt fucking fantastic.

His head fell back as he moaned, eyes falling closed, enjoying the feeling of Mick inside of him. Whether it was a heat or not, it never got old, it was like his body was designed for Mick. Maybe it was, he was an omega after all, but he never heard about an omega's body molding to match their alpha's. Or maybe it was just a sign that they belonged together. But it didn't matter, he really didn't fucking care. The only thing he cared about was how good Mick's cock was making him feel.

"You should see yourself." He heard Mick's voice, it cut through his dazed mind, but he didn't react, curious to hear more of what Mick was talking about. He felt hands upon his body, petting him, never staying in one place for long as they moved over his body, feeling so damn good. "So fucking beautiful."

"Say things like that again and I'm walking." It was an empty threat, they both knew Leonard was going nowhere for the time being. He was like an addict and the only cure was Mick's dick. It was something they were both very much okay with.

At the same time however he didn't like being thought of as beautiful. Normal omegas were beautiful and there was nothing normal about him. He was a liar, a thief, one with many scars on his body from the abuse he received as a child. He wasn't beautiful, Mick was crazy to think that.

"Can't help it," he heard Mick say and Leonard opened his eyes, their gaze meeting and warmth flowed through him, he couldn't help it, he really did love Mick. "Because it's true."

Joy surged through Leonard as Mick's words sunk into him. It felt far nicer hearing someone say those words than he ever thought it would. Not that he would admit it. To himself or to Mick.

"You are crazy," he murmured, but it wasn't necessarily a surprise. He always knew Mick wasn't quite right. It was one of the reasons why Leonard always had a desire to protect him, to make sure the flames inside Mick didn't consume him. His eyes flickered to the burns on Mick's arms, in the past he had failed, but he wouldn't let that happen again. 

"Crazy about you," Mick replied, which Leonard ignored as he began moving before Mick could say another word.

He rose up before slamming back down, impaling himself on Mick's cock. It was an action he began repeating, each thrust smoldering the burning fire inside him, easing the pain of the heat. Mick's hands went to his hips, trying to take control, but he swatted the hands away, even in the middle of a heat, Leonard wasn't going to give up control so easily.

Not when he didn't want to at least.

Leonard could feel Mick's knot beginning to swell inside him. His own dick was hard, neglected, that wouldn't do at all. "Touch me."

It was a command that Mick willingly accepted, Leonard knew he would. His eyes fluttered close as he felt Mick's hands on his cock, one sliding along the length, the other cupping his balls, rolling them softly in the palm of his hand.

It was exactly what he needed as he increased his pace. His orgasm was close, and he could tell it was the same for Mick. He wanted the knot in him, connecting them for the next little while, unable to move. Just the way things should be.

"Mick…" Leonard opened his eyes again, staring down at his mate, thinking the word sounded so perfect in his mind. Mick was wrong, he wasn't beautiful, Mick himself was, burns and all. And there was no one else that Leonard wanted to share his life with. It was Mick or no one. Because Mick was his. Only his. If anyone, alpha, beta, omega, tried coming close to him they would have to go through Leonard first.

He felt the knot swell inside him as Mick came, connecting them together, the look of pure bliss crossing his face. It was mesmerizing, watching him, knowing that it was him that gave Mick that type of pleasure. And he would be the only one ever again who would get to see that look upon his face.

It was a nice thought. Nice image too.

Leonard's hands went to his own erection, covering Mick's hands that had stilled once he began to come. With encouragement he got Mick's hands moving again, controlling his movement, technically jerking himself off even if the touch wasn't his own.

He fell forward as he came, his mouth going to Mick's in a lazy kiss as he felt Mick's arms go around him, holding him. Normally he didn't like to be held, preferred to do the holding, snuggling up against Mick's back when he thought Mick was asleep. Heats were the exception, when he wanted nothing more than to be tenderly cared for.

It was just another benefit of a heat.

As the kiss broke, he trailed his mouth down Mick's jaw, eventually reaching his neck. Already he could go another round, but he knew that was impossible for Mick. Not only did they need time for the knot to go down, alphas, unless they were in their rut, needed time to recharge. So with a final kiss to the neck Leonard rested his head on Mick's shoulder. 

Mick was already passed out, not caring that he was still half dressed, not that he could do anything about it at the moment anyway. But that was okay, if Mick didn't care, neither did Leonard, and soon the peaceful sound of his breathing lulled Leonard to sleep.

* * *

When he awoke, there was daylight out, morning sun streaming in through the window, but that was the furthest thing on his mind. He was laying on his side, Mick curled up behind him, a heavy arm draped over his body, hard cock moving inside him. Definitely not unwelcomed.

He bit back a moan, the flames of the heat burning throughout him. It wasn't a huge surprise. Induced heats usually lasted around 24 hours and heats could come on strong even while asleep. All the more reason to make sure you had an alpha who wouldn't run out on you as soon as the knot went down. Not that Mick would do that. 

"You started without me." Leonard could feel that Mick was now completely naked, having discarded his pants and boots at some point during the night after the knot had gone down, separating them. It made things feel even better than before, more comfortable.

"Sorry." 

But he didn't sound sorry at all. It ultimately didn't matter. Leonard wanted it just as much Mick did. And it wasn't the first time it had happened, since they had done it during the previous heat. There was something nice about waking up during the middle of a heat and finding Mick already taking care of him, Mick who knew exactly what he needed to make the pain go away.

Leonard didn't last long before he was coming, his cock had already been hard by the time he woke and realized what was going on. As he fell back to sleep, he could feel Mick's knot beginning to form inside him. It was a comforting feeling.

* * *

When Leonard woke again it was later in the day, still light out but the sun had moved. He could feel Mick's cock against his ass, but not knotted inside him and the snores from behind him told him that Mick as still asleep. He stretched as he moved away from the warm embraced. His body felt good. Refreshed and rejuvenated. The signs of heat lingered inside his body but it was rapidly fading and it was unlikely that he'd need more sex before it was entirely over. He glanced back at Mick's naked sleeping form, his eyes falling to where his cock, that was of course unless he wanted it.

For the meantime though he'd let Mick sleep. His own thoughts were already turning away from sex and towards something he enjoyed just as much; loot from a big score. Like the one that was currently still on the kitchen table.

Leonard slid off of the bed, taking time to toss a blanket over Mick's body. Blankets got in the way during a heat, but now that it was over, Mick would need it to keep warm. He didn't bother to take time to dress as he ventured out of the bedroom. It was still iffy anyway how clothing would feel on his skin. It was better to give it a few more hours, besides even without the heat he wasn't convinced he didn't want to go another round with Mick. Lisa, if she was smart and she was, would stay away until that night and she was the only one he had to worry about coming around. That meant there was still plenty of time for him and Mick to have some fun.

The money and jewelry was exactly how it was left on the kitchen table, delight going through him at the sight of it. Just to be sure though he counted the stacks of money, pleased that all that was missing was what Lisa took the night before for her hotel room. But then a thought occurred to him and he frowned as he redid the count; she took more than was necessary. As a guess, his sister probably spent the night at a 5-star hotel rather than making due elsewhere. Leonard couldn't help but smirk, nothing but the best for Lisa, although he was considering taking that part out of her share.

Leonard's eyes fell upon the perfume bottle that still laid where it had been discarded on the table and a new thought occurred to him. It was Lisa who had started things last night, which meant he did owe her one for that since he had gained something far more valuable thanks to her. He wouldn't dock her share of the loot... this time.

Picking up the bottle Leonard rolled it across his fingers before grasping it firmly in his hand. He'd hang on to the heat inducer for the time being, there was still a lot more fun to be had with it. Plus he wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands.

In the meantime though, he was going to head back to bed, wake Mick up by sucking his dick. Because while the heat as almost through him it wasn't quite finished yet. And while he could hold out until the end of it, what was the point of that when he had an alpha who would gladly take care of his needs. 

Or maybe he just wanted sex and was willing to use the heat as an excuse. It didn't particularly matter since once Leonard Snart wanted something, he got it, and at the moment he definitely knew what he wanted. 

His thoughts returned to the other day when he was trying to decide if he was going to return to suppressants or not. He had made his decision. Heats were far too much fun to give up. He had gone too long without enjoying one of his most natural and basic instincts, which meant he had a lot of time to make up for.

Good thing he had found the perfume. 

It definitely would come in handy in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
